Silmarillion
by Alven
Summary: Ranma wird seinen 'alten' Fluch los, erhält aber auch einen neuen... und der Planet Silmarillion gewinnt zusehends an Bedeutung.


Eine Stadt am Meer.  
  
Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern... alles ist perfekt. Am sonnenbeschienenen Hafen liegt ein luxuriöses Kreuzfahrtschiff, reges Treiben herrscht am Dock, überall verabschieden sich Leute von ihren Bekannte.  
  
Ranma Saotome, 20 Jahre alt, marschiert durch den ganzen Trubel. Vor einem Schild hält er schließlich.  
  
»Hmm... Schiffsmatrose gesucht... klingt nicht schlecht.«  
  
  
  
#################################################  
  
Silmarillion  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fantasy/Sci-Fi FanFiction by Alven  
  
Standard-Disclaimer: Mir_nix_gehören. Im Klartext: Rumiko Takahashi verdient Millionen von Yen und ich keinen einzigen. Die Welt ist ungerecht... :(  
Parallelen zu anderen FanFictions sowie Büchern sind ungewollt. Ausnahme: Das Wort 'Silmarillion' habe ich von John Ronald Reuel Tolkien übernommen, aber sonst absolut nichts.  
  
  
  
Öh... was gibt's zu sagen? Nun ja, hier ist mal wieder eine meiner grottenschlechten Fics. Alles geht drunter und drüber... mal sehen wie lang sie wird. Ich hoffe trotzdem Ihr lest sie (was ich bezweifle) und schreibt mir euren Senf (was ich höchst bezweifle) an mangaxx@web.de.  
  
»...« = gesagtes  
... = gedachtes  
~...~ = Geräusche  
'...' = betontes  
{...} = Elfen-Schild  
*...* = Aktionen (kommt das überhaupt mal vor?)  
[...] = ein bescheuerter Einschub  
  
Achtung, Anfänger! Bis auf ein paar schlechte Sachen habe ich noch gar nichts abgeliefert, also seid nicht so grob mit mir.  
  
#################################################  
  
ASCII Pictures presents  
  
Silmarillion  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein neues Leben beginnt  
  
  
  
  
Ranma blickte sich in der Kapitänskajüte um. Hölzerne Möbel und Stühle verbreiteten ein nostalgisches Flair, untermalt von Bildern die die Schlacht von Trafalgar anno sonstwas darstellten.  
  
Nachdenklich lehnte er sich zurück. Warum zum Teufel hatte er sich bloß hierauf eingelassen? Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück, zu dem Ort, an dem alles begann...  
  
  
  
Fast trotzig war er damals in Richtung Jusenkyo aufgebrochen. Sein Ziel war klar: keinen Fluch mehr zu haben. Aber leider tritt meist das absolute Gegenteil ein.   
In Jusenkyo angekommen, fielen ihm zuerst zwei Dinge auf. Die erste Sache: kein Jusenkyo Touristen Führer (JTF) war anwesend. Die zweite beunruhigte Ranma jedoch um einiges mehr: keine Quellen vorhanden.  
Wäre da nicht eine alte Frau gewesen, hätte Ranma seinen Fluch nie verloren. »Folge mir, ich kenne einen Ort an dem es Wasser gibt, das dich von deinem Fluch heilen kann«, hatte sie gesagt.  
  
  
  
Ranma schnaubte verächtlich. Ja, als er das Wort 'heilen' gehört hatte, verflogen all seine Bedenken. Und als was saß er jetzt hier? Als verdammter Trottel, der es nicht wagen konnte bei Regen auf die Straße zu gehen. Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen, um noch mal jedes Detail des Unfalls durchzugehen.  
  
  
  
  
Ranma vollführte einen Freudentanz als die Frau ihn vor die Quelle stellte. Vergnügt sprang er in sie hinein, rieb jede Stelle seines Körpers mit der kühlen Flüssigkeit ein. Begeistert drückte er der Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verschwand er um Wasser zu suchen. Im Nachhinein wäre ihm aufgefallen dass seine Leichtigkeit nicht nur auf seine Stimmung zurückzuführen war.  
Der Schrei der ertönte wurde in New York später mit der Lautstärke des Urknalls gemessen.  
  
  
Ein klitschnasses, grünes Etwas stürmte wieder zu der alten Frau. Die gesamte Erscheinung dieses Wesens war höchst unüblich. Blondes, hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz geknüpftes Haar, lange, spitze Ohren; ein scharf geschnittener Mund und klare, aufmerksame hellgrüne Augen zierten das Gesicht dieses Wesens. Ein samtgrüner Umhang bedeckte seinen Körper. Unten, wo sich der Umhang mit der Hose traf, war ein Gürtel um des Wesens Hüfte geschnallt, der mit komischen Zeichen verziert war. Die Oberarme waren auffällig muskulös und sehnig, während die Finger schmal und zierlich waren. Von den Fingern ging zudem ein merkwürdiges bläuliches Schimmern aus. Die Hose lag eng an seinen Beinen an, und besaß keine einheitliche Färbung. Alle üblichen und unüblichen Farben der Welt schienen in ihr vertreten zu sein, bunt gemischt und doch auf eigenartige Weise relativ unauffällig. Das Merkwürdigste aber war der Rücken. Wo eigentlich nur die Schulterblätter sein sollten, befanden sich dünne Flügel, zwei auf jeder Seite. Dünn deshalb, da dieses Wesen maximal 120 cm groß war.  
  
  
»Didiifiiieep«, kam es aus seinem Mund, und das ziemlich hoch. Das Wesen schien erschrocken zu sein, denn es fasste sich mit starrem Blick an den Hals. Die Frau jedoch schien höchst glücklich zu sein.   
»Ach ja... hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen dass jeder, der in diese Quelle fällt, sich in einen bezaubernden Elf verwandelt?«, sagte sie mit einer hohen, aber zufriedenen Stimme.  
Ranma-Elf sackte zu Boden. Das war nicht fair...  
»Dies ist die Quelle des ertrunkenen Elf. Leider war dieser der letzte seiner Art, weshalb diese Rasse ausgestorben ist. Nun ja, wir haben nun einen neuen.«  
Mit diesen Worten blickte sie lächelnd zu dem am Boden liegendem Ranma-Elf. Doch der lag nur wimmernd am Boden, während die alte Frau immer noch sehr glücklich schien.  
»Was das Wunderbare an den Elfen ist: Sie haben sehr schöne Eigenschaften.«  
Rasend vor Wut blickte Ranma-Elf auf. Was sollte dieser Körper denn bitte schön leisten?  
»Die Elfen können zaubern. Man schnippst mit der rechten Hand und wünscht sich was. Und schon - puff - geschieht es. Außerdem«, - sie deutete auf die Flügel -, »können die Elfen fliegen, wenn auch nur kurz.«  
Ranma-Elf probierte das Zaubern aus. Und ratet mal an wem...  
Jedenfalls ließ er einen fetten Ochsenfrosch zurück.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma riss seine Augen auf. Schmerz und Verzweiflung loderte in ihnen. Was hatte die Frau sich dabei gedacht? Krampfhaft krallte er seine Fingernägel in das Polster aus Leder, dass um die Armlehnen seines Sitzes gespannt war. Wie sollte er sich jemals so wieder blicken lassen? Und was Akane anbelangte...  
  
  
Akane. Ranma seufzte. Was hatte er nur getan? Nichts hatte er ihr zurückgelassen. Keinen Brief, keinen Satz, kein Wort. Einfach nichts. Wenn er es jemals wagen sollte doch zurückzukehren, würde er nur kurz überleben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gestand sich Ranma seine Fehler ein. Er war doch wirklich ein Trampel.  
  
  
Eigentlich hatte er ja in erster Linie an sich selbst gedacht. Für ihn war es ganz einfach gewesen: keine erklärende Sätze, also auch keine Verfolgungen. Und wenn doch: wer hätte ihn schon jemals gefunden?  
  
  
Aber nach dem Unfall traute er sich erst recht nicht zurück. Was würde Akane sagen, wenn sie erfahren würde dass Ihr Verlobter ein Halbelf ist? Oder erst sein Vater... er würde gleich Seppuku begehen. Happosai hätte ein vollbusiges Mädchen weniger. Das wäre für den alten Zausel Grund genug Ranma umzubringen. Und mit Nabiki hätte er es sich dann wohl ganz verscherzt... ein Model weniger. Von Kuno und all den anderen mal abgesehen. Verdammt, es war einfach riesig, dieses Ausmaß dass sein neuer Fluch hervorrief. Kurz huschte noch der Gedanke der erotischen Ausstrahlung Ranma-chans durch Ranma's Kopf.  
  
  
Kopfschüttelnd verscheuchte Ranma diese Gedanken. Es hatte eh keinen Zweck mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Er musste das jetzt durchziehen. Leider dachte er anders als seine guten Vorsätze.  
  
  
Natürlich hatte er versucht seinen neuen Fluch loszuwerden. Die erste Lösung war einfach, aber total bescheuert: einfach noch einmal in die Quelle springen. Ranma machte dieses Experiment jedoch nicht, schon mal aus dem Grund dass keiner sagen konnte was dann passieren würde.  
Andererseits hatte er schon versucht seinen Fluch weg zu zaubern. Klappte leider nicht. Anscheinend konnte er mit seinen Zaubern Sachen herbeiholen oder verändern, aber nicht sich selbst.  
Des weiteren hätte er nie gedacht dass er sich einmal seinen Vater als Vorbild nehmen würde. Mittlerweile hatte er es sich angewöhnt, Kommentare auf einem Schild abzugeben. Dabei musste er sich nicht einmal Zeit lassen. Wozu konnte er denn wohl zaubern?  
  
  
Gähnend streckte Ranma seine Glieder. Nun, er hatte sich entschlossen sein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Dann musste er das jetzt wohl oder übel durchziehen. Und was wäre dazu besser geeignet als eine schöne Kreuzfahrt? Außerdem: ein geübter Martial Artist schreckt vor solchen Lappalien wie Arbeit nicht zurück. Die Reise sollte zudem in Richtung Süden gehen, also minimale Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Regengusses. Perfekt!, dachte Ranma und grinste. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Stelle bekommen.  
  
  
Mit einem leisen ~thud~ glitt die Trennwand zum separaten Raum des Kapitäns auf. Schnaufend trat ein alter, bärtiger Mann mitte 50 hinaus. Seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten, die durch schwammige Äuglein ergänzt wurde. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine schwarze Kapitänsmütze, aus der vereinzelte silberne Haare hervorlugten. Seine Ohren standen ein bisschen weiter ab als normal, während seine Nase dick und seine Lippen wulstig waren. Ein deutlich erkennbarer Bauch zeichnete sich durch seine Uniform ab.  
  
Schweren Schrittes ging der Kapitän auf seinen Sitzplatz zu und ließ sich dann hineinfallen.  
  
Skeptisch blickte Ranma ihn an. Und sowas nennt sich Kapitän eines Luxus-Kreuzers?  
  
»Saotome Ranma?«, röhrte der Kapitän plötzlich.  
  
Ranma fuhr zusammen. Der Kerl hatte ja eine Stimme wie ein Reibeisen. »Ja«  
  
Der Kapitän nickte, dann musterte er Ranma. Dieser versuchte ein entspanntes Gesicht an den Tag zu legen, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang.   
»Wo is' bloß meine Buddel?«, murmelte der Kapitän plötzlich.  
  
Ranma blinzelte. Buddel?   
  
Verzweifelt suchte der Kapitän in seinen Schubladen. Dann schien er fündig geworden zu sein.   
»Hier is' sie ja«   
Mit diesen Worten stellte er ein Fass von den Ausmaßen eines Wasserbüffels auf seinen Tisch. Ranma fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. 'Scotch Whisky - 66 % Vol.' stand auf dem Fass.   
»Ah, un' hioar is' ooch noch mein Humpen«   
Hätte man gefragt, nach was dieser Humpen aussehen würde, käme man zum einstimmigen Ergebniss dass es ein Fass wäre.  
  
Ranma 'sweatdrop'te als der Kapitän laut rülpsend ein Piraten-Lied anstimmte.  
  
»Dreizehn Piraten ~RÜLPS~ auf dem großen Fass ~BÖRPS~ saßen irgendwo herum ~ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖRPS~ ...«  
  
Ranma verzweifelte. Und so was wollte Kapitän sein? »Äh... Sir?«  
  
Argwöhnisch linste der Kapitän Ranma an. »Ja?«  
  
Ranma beschloss zur Sache zu kommen. »Uh... ich... also...«  
  
Ranma 'sweatdrop'te als er bemerkte dass der Kapitän weiter sein Gesöff trank.  
  
»Ich bin eigentlich wegen der freien Stelle hier...«  
  
Überrascht setzte der Kapitän seinen 'Humpen' von den Lippen. »So? ~rülps~ Du willst also wirklich hier anheuern?«  
  
Ranma blinzelte. Was war denn so schlimm daran? »Ja, Sir.«  
  
Nachdenklich nahm sich der Kapitän wieder sein Blatt vor. »Saotome Ranma... aus Nerima, Tokyo? Diese verdammten Japaner!«  
  
Ranma's linke Augenbraue fing zu zucken an. Was erlaubte der Kerl sich? »Nun, falls es Sie beruhigt... ich war schon relativ häufig in China, um... äh... gewisse Sachen zu regeln.«  
  
Um den Mund des Kapitäns zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. »Jaja, so ist's recht! Japan keine Chance geben! Diese verdammten Walfresser!«  
  
Ranma's Augenbraue zuckte noch mehr. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine Kiste. Ranma erstickte fast, als er einen Kommentar herunterschluckte. 'Tiefgefrorenes Walfleisch' stand auf der Kiste.  
  
Der Kapitän nickte. »Gut, gut. Nicht verheiratet. Diese verdammten Weiber, machen nichts als Ärger.« Ranma war verblüfft. Dies war immerhin der Kapitän eines Schiffes, gespickt mit Frauen.  
  
Er schaute auf. »Noch eine Frage, Mister Saotome. Wer ist Napoleon?«  
  
Ranma blinzelte. »Hu? Äh... ein französischer... Feldherr?«  
  
Der Kapitän stand auf und hieb Ranma ein Mal kräftig auf den Rücken. »Sehr gut, mein Freund, sehr gut! Die meisten behaupten dass Napoleon ein Kaiser gewesen wäre. Pah! Nichts als blühender Unsinn! Admiral Nelson war um wesentliches besser, nicht wahr?«  
  
Admiral Nelson? Wer war das denn schon wieder? Ranma stimmte einfach mal zu: »Uh-hu«  
  
»Sehr schön. Mister Saotome, sie sprechen mir aus der Seele. Nur noch eine Unterschrift, dann sind sie eingestellt.«  
  
Damit schob er Ranma einen Wisch hin. Ranma überlegte nur kurz, dann unterzeichnete er. Prüfend beobachtete der Kapitän den Vertrag. »Gut. Der erste Offizier wird ihnen ihre Unterkunft zeigen.«  
  
Und damit drückte er auf einen Knopf.   
»Kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln...«, murmelte der Kapitän.   
Ranma blinzelte. Da brach jedoch die Tür in sich zusammen und eine verwirrt aussehende Frau stürmte herein, völlig außer Atem. Ihr rotes Haar hatte sie zusammengeflochten. Zudem hatte sie einen widerlichen lilanen Lippenstift aufgetragen, der sich mit einer giftgrünen Brille ergänzte. Wenigstens war die Uniform weiß.  
  
»Ah, da sind Sie ja schon, Fräulein Kenya! Ich hatte erst Morgen früh mit ihnen gerechnet...«  
  
Ranma konnte sich ein leises »Hu?« nicht verkneifen.  
  
»Nun, ich hatte gedacht dass Sie mich benötigen würden. Also bin ich schon vor vier Tagen losgegangen!«  
  
Ranma 'sweatdrop'te. War die etwa mit Ryoga verwandt oder was? »Oh Gott, und so was nennt sich Frau«, murmelte er zum Kapitän. Dieser seufzte nur.  
  
»Kenya, zeigen Sie unserem Neuen bitte seine Koje!«  
  
»Aber gern.«  
  
Kenya nickte Ranma auffordernd zu, woraufhin Ranma seinen Rucksack aufnahm und ihr folgte. Kräftig schmiss Fräulein Kenya die Tür zu.  
  
Kenya lief rot an. »Hach, ist der Kapitän nicht wunderbar?«  
  
Ranma blickte sie gelangweilt an. Was konnte man an diesem versoffenen Fleischklos schon gutes finden? »Sagen Sie - wie meinte der Kapitän das? Ich meine, er hatte erst Morgen mit ihnen gerechnet.«  
  
Kenya blinzelte. »Hu? Ach so, ich habe gelegentlich so ein paar klitzekleine Probleme mich zurecht zu finden. Aber wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt: Ich heiße Asuka Kenya, und du?«  
  
Ranma nickte. »Ranma Saotome. Sag mal, Asuka, welche Kojennummer habe ich?«  
  
»Hu? Ah ja, 101. Direkt über dem Maschinenraum.«  
  
Ranma 'sweatdrop'te. Über dem Maschinenraum?  
  
  
  
  
So gingen sie noch eine Weile nebeneinander her, durch verschiedene Gänge und einen Saal. Dann kamen sie an einen Wegweiser. Auf ihm stand: 'Kojen: nach rechts, Deck: nach links'. Asuka ging nach links. Ranma seufzte. Klitzekleine Probleme... Kurz entschlossen ging Ranma einfach nach rechts.  
  
  
  
  
Eigentlich hatte er es ja fast wieder bereut den Vertrag unterschrieben zu haben. Doch jetzt, da er hier herumwanderte, schien es von Moment zu Moment besser zu werden. Überall liefen Frauen mit teurem Schmuck und Männer in edlen Anzügen herum. Sehr schön... hier scheint es ja keine weiteren Deppen zu geben.  
  
Pfeifend bog Ranma um eine Ecke... und fiel hin. ~bong~   
»Autsch... das tat weh.«   
»Das kannst du aber laut sagen.«  
Verwirrt blickte Ranma neben sich. Da lag eine dreckige Gestalt, die nach - Ranma atmete kurz ein - Öl roch. Ranma blinzelte.   
»Wer bist du?«  
  
Der Mann blickte ihn nur missbilligend an.   
»Das gleiche könnte ich dich eigentlich auch fragen, aber bitte: Ich bin der Techniker hier an Bord, zuständig für die Maschine. Und meinen Namen sage ich dir nicht.«  
  
Ranma blinzelte. »Äh... Ranma Saotome. Ich bin neu hier.«  
  
Ranma schaute entgeistert als der Mann plötzlich laut auflachte. »Muahahahaha! Ein n00b! Muahahaha!«  
  
~smack~  
  
»Au! Für was war das denn?«  
  
Ranma's Augenbrauen zuckten. »Merke dir eins: Ich kann es nicht ertragen wenn man sich über mich lustig macht, klar?«  
  
Der Techniker blinzelte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. »Wen kümmert's?«  
  
»Mich. Und was liegst du hier herum? Müsstest du nicht arbeiten?«  
  
Der Techniker erschauderte. »ARBEIT??? Brrrrrr... und merke du dir eins: Erwähne niemals dieses Wort... dieses Wort mit 'A'.«  
  
Ranma starrte. Und starrte weiter. Also so was war wirklich einmalig auf der Welt... ein Techniker der sich absolut nicht um seine Technik kümmerte.  
  
»Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe weiterpennen...« Und damit zog der Techniker seine Mütze tiefer in sein Gesicht, und sofort ertönte ein lautes Schnarchen.  
  
Verdattert stand Ranma wieder auf. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, und verscheuchte so Suizid-Gedanken. In Gedanken nahm er sich vor, niemals mehr über die positiven Seiten dieses Schiffes nachzudenken... es hatte schlichtweg keine.  
  
Immer noch kopfschüttelnd ging Ranma den Gang weiter runter.   
  
  
  
  
»121... 115... 109... Hu? 89?« Ranma blinzelte. Da stand er nun, zwischen Koje 109 und 89. Irgendwie fehlen hier doch noch ein paar...  
  
Ranma seufzte. Was hatte er Gott denn getan, dass er ihn jetzt so schlecht behandelte?   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines, verrostetes Schild an einer ebenso kleinen und verrosteten Treppe. 'Kojen 108 bis 90' stand auf dem Schild. Angewidert schaute Ranma die Treppe nach unten, wo ein eigentümlicher modriger Geruch aufstieg. Er seufzte. Sein Leben war die Hölle.  
  
~Ka-Rank~ ~Ko-Wank~ ~Ka-Ronk~ ~Qui-iiiietsch~  
  
Auch das noch. Eine geräuschvolle Trepe. Ranma hielt sich seufzend die Ohren zu. Wer sollte denn diesen Höllenlärm aushalten? Er oder ein Elf jedenfalls nicht. Innerlich seufzte Ranma. Jedenfalls würde hier niemand hinkommen. Entdeckungs-Faktor gleich null.  
  
Die letzten Stufen sprang Ranma hinab und federte sich leicht mit seinen Füßen ab. Kein Geräusch. Ranma lächelte. Jedenfalls könnte er so das Geräusch vermindern. Pfeifend blieb Ranma vor seiner Tür stehen, und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Wollte er eigentlich, doch dann fiel ihm ein dass er 'keinen' Schlüssel besaß.  
  
»Chikusho«, fluchte Ranma und schmiss seinen Rucksack wuchtig gegen die Tür. Doch diese erzitterte nur leicht.   
»Chikusho«, rief Ranma noch einmal und trat heftig gegen die Unterseite der Tür. Wieder erzitterte sie, doch dann kippte sie aus den Angeln und fiel mit einem lauten ~wamm~ auf Ranma.  
  
»Stöhn... Chikusho«  
  
  
  
  
Missmutig wuchtete Ranma seinen Rucksack in die karge Schlafmatte. Zweifelnd schaute er sich um. Rein rechnerisch war ja alles da: Dusche, WC, Matratze, Schrank. Nur teilte sich das alles auf einem Quadratmeter auf.   
  
Das Bett war in die Wand eingelassen, und stand dadurch senkrecht. Ranma sah aus als müsste er gleich heulen. Schlafen im Stehen?   
  
Dann die Dusche: Oben, mittig an der Decke, befand sich ein eigenartiger Ausguss, aus dem das Wasser kam, um unten am Boden durch einen Abfluss wieder abzufließen. Ranma sah wie 'Niagarafälle-Soun' aus.  
  
Das WC: Im Mittelalter hätte man so etwas als 'Donnerstuhl' bezeichnet, so viel wusste Ranma. Ein kleiner, kreisförmiger Ausschnitt lugte aus der Wand hervor. Daneben befand sich ein Knopf, auf dem 'Absaugen' stand. Angenehm.  
  
Der Schrank: Mitunter das pfiffigste Modell von allen. An der Wand stand: 'Schrank. Bitte drehen, um den Schrank hervorzuholen.'. Das pfiffige an der Sache: Dort befand sich kein Schrank. Auch nicht zum Drehen.  
  
Ranma glitt auf den Boden. Tränenbäche flossen seine Wange herunter. Dann trommelte er wie wild auf den Boden. »Das ist nicht fair, fair, fair!!!!«  
  
  
  
Kurz entschlossen ging er zum einzigen Wasserhahn (der sich neben dem Bett befand), drehte ihn auf und hielt seinen Kopf darunter.  
  
~poff~  
  
~flip~ {Verdammt! Als Elf sieht es auch nicht besser aus!}  
  
Viel mehr bekam das Zimmer nun einen noch schaurigeren Ausdruck. Die scharfen Augen des Elfs verrieten so einige widerliche Details. Ranma musste aufpassen, dass er nicht gleich das ganze Zimmer vollkotzte, so schrecklich war der Anblick. Überall Kakerlaken und ähnliches... guten Appetit.  
  
  
Ranma-Elf konzentrierte sich kurz. Immer nur an ein schön großes, luxuriöses Zimmer denken.  
  
~schnipps~  
  
Ranma-Elf's Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. ~flip~ {Goldene Wasserhähne, große Bäder, federweiche Bet-} Ranma-Elf blinzelte träge. Nichts war passiert. {Chikusho!}  
  
Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. {My life is hell!}  
  
~knitter~  
  
Ranma-Elf blinzelte. Ein blütenweißes Papier war auf seinem Kopf gelandet. Vorsichtig hob er es hoch und betrachtete es. Auf dem Papier waren merkwürdige Symbole eingezeichnet, absolut verwirrend und miteinander verknüpft. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Ranma den Brief entziffern. Weshalb, wusste er nicht.  
  
  
  
'Lieber Herr Saotome, auch unter Elf laufend:  
Bitte bedenken Sie, dass Sie nach ihrem ersten Zauber, der ihnen alles erfüllt,  
nur noch Zauber aussprechen können, die innerhalb ihrer Bemächtigung stehen. Im  
Moment befinden Sie sich im aller untersten Zaubergrad, dem 1., weswegen Sie  
nur Dinge herbeiholen, aber nicht verändern können. Alles weitere erfahren Sie  
wenn die Zeit reif ist.  
  
Noch einen schönen und vergnüglichen Tag wünscht ihnen Ihr  
  
Oberst Kisok  
  
- Zuständiger für den Bereich Erde des Außenministeriums, Galaxie-Route 1-345-732, Silmarillion'  
  
  
  
Ranma-Elf fiel um. Dabei vergaß er allerdings dass das Zimmer so eng war. Nun ja, eine dicke Beule mehr. {Das ist nicht fair!}  
  
Nachdem Ranma-Elf sich ausgeheult hatte (und das dauerte lange), schnippste er ein Mal mit den Fingern.  
  
~poff~   
  
Ein Kessel, gefüllt mit warmen Wasser, erschien.  
  
Aufseufzend (oder sollte ich sagen: auffiepend?) goss Ranma-Elf sich das warme Wasser über den Kopf.  
  
»Chikusho... weshalb passiert so etwas immer mir?«  
  
Aufkommende Gedanken, wie 'Du hättest einfach zu den Tendos zurückkehren sollen', verscheuchte Ranma mit einem Kopfschütteln. So was durfte er nicht denken. Es war bestimmt besser so. Jedenfalls redete er sich das ein...  
  
  
  
  
Immer noch kopfschüttelnd zog Ranma sich aus um unter die Dusche zu gehen. Ranma ging glatte 30 Zentimeter, dann befand er sich unter der Dusche.  
  
»Nun gut, so schlimm wird es ja wohl nicht sein...« Ranma drehte den Hahn auf.   
  
~zisch~  
  
Überrascht bemerkte Ranma, dass es sich gut anfühlte, unter dieser Dusche zu duschen.  
  
»Wasser ist zum Waschen da, faleri und falera...«, sang Ranma gut gelaunt vor sich hin.  
  
  
  
Ranma horchte auf. Kommt da nicht jemand auf mein Zimmer zu?   
  
Das Geräusch von trippelnden Füßen kam immer näher. Schnell drehte Ranma den Wasserhahn wieder zu, dann wickelte er sich ein Tuch um die Hüften und blickte gebannt auf die Zimmertür, die nicht verschlossen war. Einen Wimpernschlag später wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen, und der Techniker kam hereingestürmt.  
  
»Hey! Verdammt noch mal, was soll das?!«  
  
Ranma blinzelte. Was meinte der Techniker? »Uh... was habe ich denn gemacht?«  
  
Der Techniker schaute ungläubig. »Was Sie gemacht haben? Sie haben geduscht, das ist unakzeptabel!«  
  
Ranma's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, bevor er wütend anfing zu sprechen. »Hören Sie, ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen-«  
  
»Ach was, und das soll ich ihnen glauben?«, unterbrach der Techniker Ranma.  
  
~thwack~  
  
»Au!«  
  
Verärgert rieb der Techniker über seinen Schädel. Ranma's Hände zitterten vor Wut.  
  
»Ich 'bin' durch die Hölle gegangen, ob Sie's glauben oder nicht! Ich hatte einen gottverdammten Fluch, ich bin aufgebrochen, alleine, um ihn loszuwerden, dafür habe ich jetzt einen neuen, musste meine Freunde verlassen, und das nennen Sie 'nicht' DIE HÖLLE????«  
  
Abwehrend erhob der Techniker seine Hände. »Schon gut, schon gut. Aber duschen Sie nicht wieder-«  
  
~thwack~  
  
»Ich dusche 'wann' und 'wo' ich will, klar?«  
  
»Nein, das tun Sie nicht! Schon mal aus dem Grund nicht, dass ich keine Lust auf einen nassen Maschinenraum habe!«  
  
Ranma blinzelte. »Nasser Maschinenraum?«, murmelte er abwesend.  
  
»Ja, nasser Maschinenraum. Wenn Sie nämlich duschen, dann-«  
  
~splosch~  
  
~poff~  
  
»Oh, vergessen Sie's, anscheinend duscht der Mieter über ihnen auch gerade... Dann machen Sie's gut!«  
  
  
  
Ranma-Elf blinzelte, dann rieb er sich den Kopf. Aus der Decke kamen Unmengen an Wasser. Wut überkam ihn. Kurz schnippte er ein Mal mit den Fingern (~poff~), dann befestigte er die Schale über dem siebförmigen Loch an der Decke. Der Wasserguss hörte auf, und über ihm ertönte ein erschrockenes Aufkreischen. Zufrieden zogen sich seine Gesichtszüge zu etwas zusammen, dass entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerte.  
  
Ranma-Elf schnippste noch ein Mal, und dann schüttete er das warme Wasser über sich aus.  
  
»AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!«  
  
Wütend ließ Ranma eine Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken auf die wehrlose Wand los.  
  
Seufzend hörte er damit auf. »Chikusho... womit habe ich das bloß verdient?«  
  
Ranma blinzelte. Wieso ist der Techniker eigentlich nicht vor ihm erschrocken?  
  
  
  
  
Leicht schüttelte der Techniker mit dem Kopf. Nein... das konnte nicht sein... das war 'keine' Elfe gewesen. Schulterzuckend lehnte er sich an die nächste Mauer und pennte ein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieder in der Koje 101, aus der eigenartige Geräusche kommen...  
  
~punch~  
  
»Verdammte Jusenkyo-Quellen!«  
  
~punch~  
  
»Verdammter Vater!«  
  
~punch~  
  
»Verdammte Frau-mit-der-Elfen-Quelle!«  
  
~punch~  
  
»Verdammtes Schiff!«  
  
~punch~  
  
  
Das war zuviel für die Wand. Ein Klicken war zu hören, dann drehte sich die Wand um 180 Grad, riss Ranma mit sich und rastete mit einem leisen ~klack~ wieder in der Wand ein. Zum Vorschein kam ein Schrank. Ranma befand sich jedoch im Dunkeln.  
  
  
»Chikusho!!!!«  
  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
  
»Ah, da sind Sie ja!«  
  
Der gut beleibte Kapitän wandte sich zu Ranma, der gerade aus einer Tür ins Freie getreten war.  
  
»Ich habe hier draußen schon lange gewartet... marsch, marsch, an die Arbeit!«  
  
Doch Ranma trat nur stumm an den Kapitän heran, dann klatschte er dem Kapitän einen Wisch ins Gesicht.  
  
»Da! Mein Vertrag! Ich kündige!«  
  
Verwirrt nahm der Kapitän den Vertrag, dann lächelte er selbstsicher. Ranma blinzelte.  
  
»Oh... das tut mir leid... das geht nich'!«  
  
Ranma blinzelte wieder. »Wieso?«  
  
»Nu ja... dies is' oan knallharter Vertrag, wenn Sie wissen was ich meine.«  
  
Ranma's Gesicht sprach Bände. Der Kapitän seufzte.  
  
»Schau'n Sie, hier befindet sich 'ne so genannte 'Ausstiegs-Klausel'. Das heißt, Sie können nur dann kündigen, wenn 'ich' 'ihnen' kündige oder wenn Sie 3 Millionen Yen bar auf die Kralle an mich auszahlen. Verstanden?«  
  
Ranma hatte verstanden. Deshalb lag nun ein Ohnmächtiger Halb-Elf/Halb-Mensch auf dem Boden.  
  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
  
Langsam erwachte Ranma. Er blinzelte. Alles um ihn herum war blütenweiß. »Wo bin ich?«  
  
»Auf der Krankenstation«, sagte eine freundliche weibliche Stimme neben ihm.  
  
Vorsichtig drehte Ranma seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Dort stand Asuka und schaute Ranma besorgt an.  
  
»Was... ist passiert?«, hauchte Ranma schwach.  
  
»Du warst mit Asuka im Bett und bist dann ohnmächtig geworden«, kam es aus der anderen Richtung.  
  
Ranma wurde kreidebleich. »Oh... da-«  
  
»Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu quasseln, Heiji«, rief Asuka aufgebracht dem jungen Mann zu.  
  
Ranma und Heiji blinzelten.  
  
»Unsinn?«, murmelten beide gleichzeitig. Heiji räusperte sich. »Nun ja... ich wollte unser neues Mitglied nur etwas aufmuntern... gehört schließlich zu meinem Job als Animateur. Hehe!«  
  
Ranma's linke Augenbraue fing zu zucken an. »Auf solche Witze kann ich gut verzichten...«  
  
Jetzt hatte Ranma Gelegenheit Heiji zu mustern. Als er Heiji's Haare sah, kamen wehmütige Erinnerungen an Akane wieder hoch. Genau die gleiche schwarz-bläuliche Färbung wie bei Akane.   
  
Heiji trug seine Haare hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sein Gesicht war relativ kantig geschnitten, und eine kleine Narbe verlief an seiner rechten Wange. Er trug einen blauen Pullover, auf dem groß 'Animateur' stand. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine schwarze Matrosenjacke. Seine Jeans waren schon ein wenig abgenutzt, und zeigten deutliche Spuren des Lebens an Bord. Schließlich trug er noch Sportschuhe.  
  
Ranma blinzelte. Sportschuhe?  
  
»Ranma«, kam es wieder von Asuka, nachdem sich Heiji mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedet hatte.  
  
»Hm-hm«, erwiederte Ranma träge.  
  
»Mach dir nichts draus... Heiji ist manchmal etwas merkwürdig, aber im Grunde ist er ein netter Kerl.«  
  
Ranma nickte stumm. »Haben wir wirklich... du weißt schon.«  
  
Asuka errötete. »Oh nein, das haben wir nicht. So viel ich gehört habe bist du an Deck einfach umgekippt. Nun, und da zufällig die Krankenstation auf dem Weg zu den Kojen liegt, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich auf dich aufpassen kann.« Asuka lächelte.  
  
Ranma seufzte. Die Krankenstation lag überhaupt nicht auf dem Weg zu den Kojen, das hatte er schon festgestellt. Die Kojen waren 2 Decks tiefer. Asuka musste wirklich mit Ryoga verwandt sein. Nein, nicht verwandt. Asuka ist noch schlimmer als Ryoga..., verbesserte er sich.  
  
Mit einem Ruck sprang Ranma aus dem Bett, so dass sich Asuka erschreckte. Ranma blinzelte. »Öh... ist etwas?«  
  
Asuka schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, du bist nur so schnell aufgestanden...«  
  
Ranma wollte eigentlich schon weitergehen, als Asuka weiter sprach. »... aber ist ja auch egal, ich bringe dich dann mal zu deiner Koje.«  
  
Ungläubig starrte Ranma Asuka an. »Uh... ich finde den Weg schon alleine, du brauchst nicht-«   
»Oh nein, das mache ich doch gerne.«  
  
Ranma seufzte als Asuka in die falsche Richtung ging. Schulterzuckend ging er in die richtige.  
  
  
  
Missmutig machte sich Ranma auf den Weg zum Kapitän. Das hatte er wohl verdient, wenn gleich er auch nicht wusste weshalb. Arbeit auf einem maroden Schiff. Und dabei fing doch alles so gut an. Als das Schiff vor ihm gelegen hatte, hatte es einen sehr schönen und zuverlässigen Eindruck gemacht. Außen weiß, elegante Fenster, windschnittig gebaut. Kurzum, niemand würde auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sich hinter dieser Fassade ein Schiff mit katastrophalen Lebensbedingungen verbirgt.  
  
Ranma erschrak. Er stand vor der Kapitänskajüte. Ohne es zu merken war er die ganze Zeit auf sie zugelaufen.  
  
Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus, um die Klinke herunter zu drücken. Mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt er jedoch inne, so dass seine Hand nur einen Finger breit über der Klinke schwebte. Stirnrunzelnd dachte Ranma nach.   
Weshalb halte ich denn jetzt inne?  
  
Leise seufzend zog Ranma seine Hand zurück, und betrachtete sie. Warum drücke ich denn jetzt die Klinke nicht herunter? Warum denke ich nun darüber nach?  
  
Ohne zu wissen warum, drehte sich Ranma herum und entfernte sich langsam wieder. Ranma versuchte nach Gründen für sein Verhalten zu suchen, fand aber keinen wirklichen Anhaltspunkt. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, das es wahrscheinlich nur daran lag, dass er jetzt überhaupt keine Lust auf Arbeit hatte. Trotzdem ließ ihn ein kurzer Anflug eines Gefühls nicht los, was Ranma aber den ganzen Tag über nicht bemerken sollte. Dieses Gefühl war Angst, beklemmende Angst...  
  
  
  
  
»Und was mache ich jetzt?«  
Ranma saß alleine auf einem Stuhl an Deck, und atmete in tiefen Zügen die würzige Meeresluft ein. Er schaute hinunter auf seine Hände, wo sich kleine Blasen gebildet hatten, Spuren einer langen Putzaktion an Deck. Ranma hatte es schließlich doch noch gewagt, den Kapitän zu fragen, was er für Arbeit machen sollte.   
  
Er war nicht sonderlich überrrascht, als der Kapitän ihm einen großen Wischmop in die Hand drückte, und ihm erklärte dass er das C-Deck schrubben muss. So etwas in der Art hatte er schon auf der Rechnung gehabt.  
  
Wen er aber nicht auf der Rechnung gehabt hatte: den Sicherheitsoffizier.  
  
  
******************* Flashback *******************  
  
  
»Verdammter Scheißdreck!«  
  
Ranma fluchte so laut, dass man es noch unten am Kai hören konnte. Wütend schmiss er den Mop in die Ecke und setzte sich aufschnaubend auf einen Stuhl.   
  
»Was denken die sich eigentlich dabei, mich hier den Dreck von diesen aufgeblasenen Schnöseln wegräumen zu lassen?«  
  
Eine Frau, behängt mit glitzernden Ketten, funkelte ihn böse an; doch das kümmerte Ranma wenig.  
  
»Ich mache da nicht mehr mit«, grummelte er leise zu sich selbst.  
  
»Ähem.«  
  
Ranma hob seinen Kopf, und blickte direkt in ein scharfes Männergesicht. Dieses war wettergegerbt und faltig. Die Augen schienen einen zu durchbohren und die Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst. Der Schnurrbart wirkte, als würde er Tag für Tag mit dem Lineal gestutzt werden. Links am Kopf befand sich ein Scheitel, der das graue Haar perfekt voneinander trennte. An der Uniform befand sich keine einzige Knitterfalte, alles saß perfekt.  
  
Ranma machte dem Mann mit einer Kopfbewegung deutlich, dass er weitersprechen sollte, woraufhin der Mann seine Stimme erhob.  
  
»Ich verbitte es mir, dass ein Mitglied dieser Besatzung nicht voll bei der Sache ist«, sagte der Mann mit einer schnarrenden Stimme. »Verstanden?«  
  
Ranma blickte ihn nur gelangweilt an. »Oh, tut mir aber leid, das etwas auf dieser Schrottlaube nicht perfekt läuft«, meinte Ranma. Dem Mann entging nicht der spöttische Unterton.  
  
»Sie müssen der Neue sein, deshalb will ich ihnen noch einmal verzeihen. Aber merken Sie sich eins: Niemand hier an Bord widerspricht dem Sicherheitsoffizier Triple-P«, schnarrte der Mann.  
  
Ranma blinzelte. »Triple-P?«  
  
Triple-P blickte ihn herablassend an. »Triple-P steht für 'Perfect Peter Pace'«, sagte er genauso herablassend, wie er eben Ranma angeschaut hatte.  
  
Ranma 'sweatdrop'te. Perfekter Peter Pace? Nun ja, es passte jedenfalls zu seinem Auftritt.  
  
»Um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie auch ihre Arbeit vernünftig fortsetzen werden, werde ich Sie im Auge behalten«, sagte Triple-P.  
  
»Aber-«  
  
»Kein Aber! Marsch, marsch, an die Arbeit!«  
  
Grummelnd erhob sich Ranma und griff wieder zum Wischmop. »Sklaventreiber«, murmelte er so leise dass es auch Triple-P, der hinter ihm stand, nicht hören konnte.  
  
  
**************** Flashback Ende *****************  
  
  
Ja, Triple-P hatte Ranma wirklich hart dran genommen. Das beste Merkmal dafür waren Ranma's Blasen an seinen Händen.   
  
Ranma erhob sich und schüttelte seine Glieder, die mittlerweile etwas eingefroren waren. An Deck war es doch etwas kühl, und so zog sich Ranma, wenn auch widerwillig, in seine Kabine zurück.  
  
Angewidert durchquerte er den stinkenden Flur zu seiner Koje, um dann kräftig gegen die Tür zu treten. Knarzend flog sie aus ihren Angeln und plättete Ranma.  
  
Erstaunlich ruhig pflückte sich Ranma wieder vom Boden, ging in seine Koje und verschloss sie wieder mit der Tür. Er wollte sich gerade ein wenig auf's Ohr legen, da ertönte ein dumpfer Gong.   
  
  
Verwundert horchte Ranma auf. Was hatte denn das zu bedeuten? Aufseufzend trat er wieder buchstäblich die Tür auf, und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, wo er dem Techniker begegnete, der hastig an ihm vorbei raste. Doch der Techniker sollte nicht weit kommen.  
  
~wamm~  
  
Der Techniker war in Ranma's hervorgeschnellte Hand gerast. Amüsiert schaute Ranma nach unten.  
  
»Sag mal, was ist das für ein Gong?« Ranma versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch auf eine eigenartige Weise belustigte ihn der Anblick des am Boden liegendem Techniker.  
  
»Das... das ist das Essen«, kam es dumpf vom Techniker.  
  
Essen - das Beste was ich seit langer Zeit höre, dachte Ranma fröhlich.  
  
»Danke«, sagte er nur, bevor er in Richtung Kantine verschwand.  
  
  
  
In der Kantine angekommen, schnappte sich Ranma ein Tablett und ging zu der Essensausgabe. Hungrig schaute er auf die Tafel auf der die verschiedenen Speisen zur Auswahl standen.  
  
»Schmorbraten, Sushi, Walfleisch... verdammt habe ich einen Hunger.«  
  
Der Koch klatschte der Frau vor Ranma das Essen auf den Teller, dann starrte er Ranma an.  
  
»Was willst du?«, fragte er ziemlich unhöflich, doch Ranma überhörte den Unterton.  
  
»Wen's geht, von allem etwas.« Ranma grinste. Derweil breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Kochs aus.  
  
»Natürlich! Endlich mal jemand der meine Kochkünste zu schätzen weiß!«  
  
Und mit diesen Worten belegte der Koch Ranma's Teller mit allen möglichen Gerichten die er auf Lager hatte.  
  
»Lass es dir schmecken, Junge«, sagte der Koch, nun mit einer wesentlich freundlicheren Stimme.  
  
»Das werde ich.« Ranma grinste wieder und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken.  
  
  
  
Suchend blickte Ranma sich um. Wo war denn hier noch ein freier Platz? Da - er hatte einen gesichtet. Schnell sprintete Ranma los und rannte dabei einen alten Opa um, der ihm Wörter wie 'Rotzlöffel' nachrief.  
  
»Jetzt wird gefuttert.«  
  
Zufrieden setzte sich Ranma an den leeren Tisch, packte seine Gabel, spießte ein großes Stück Schmorbraten auf, schob es sich in den Mund - und würgte es wieder aus.  
  
»Buah! Was ist denn das für ein Fraß?«  
  
Angewidert blickte auf das Essen, was eigentlich vorzüglich roch. Aber komischerweise schmeckte es stark nach einer Mischung aus Gebiss-Haftcreme und Terpentin. Fast todesmutig nahm Ranma sich ein Stückchen Sushi und schob es sich in den Mund - nur um das selbe Resultat zu erzielen.  
  
»Ich glaub's nicht - widerlich.«  
  
Unauffällig rutschte Ranma zu einem Bullauge, und versuchte angestrengt es zu öffnen. Schließlich sprang es mit einem leisen ~klack~ auf. Sich noch mal umsehend, packte Ranma seinen Teller und kippte das Essen hinaus.  
  
Merkwürdigerweise wirkte Ranma sehr gefasst. Früher hätte er sich über solch ein Essen aufgeregt, doch momentan saß Ranma mit eiserner Miene am Tisch und rührte sich nicht.  
  
»Wird es denn noch schlimmer kommen?«, murmelte er leise.  
  
Dann ertönte ein Schrei. Ranma schaute aus dem Bullauge hinaus, um zu sehen wer da so geschrien hatte. Unten stand die Frau, die ihn im Verlaufe des Tages böse angefunkelt hatte. In ihren Haaren und auf ihrer Kleidung klebte eine widerliche Masse aus verschiedenen Gerichten. Schnell zog Ranma wieder den Kopf zurück.  
  
»Ja. Es 'wird' schlimmer kommen«, stöhnte er.  
  
Und dabei verließ ihn nie diese beklemmende Angst...  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
  
  
  
#################################################  
  
  
  
Okay, zu aller erst: Ihr werdet Euch wahrscheinlich fragen, weshalb ich diese FF der Kategorie Fantasy/Sci-Fi zugeordnet habe. Wartet den zweiten Teil ab, dann erfahrt Ihr es. In den nächsten Teilen wird dieses Schiff nur eine kleine Rolle spielen, und die Stimmung wird bei weitem nicht mehr so fröhlich sein, sondern mehr düster (Apropos fröhlich: Ich konnte es nicht lassen, meinen schlechten Humor einzubauen -.-).  
  
Des weiteren sollten wirklich nur diejenigen diese Story weiterverfolgen, die es mögen, wenn Ranma in andere Welten eingebunden wird. Ich meine da nicht xOvers, sondern wirklich eine 'andere' Welt. (Wobei... ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, ein paar LotR-Elemente einfließen zu lassen)  
  
Ein paar Einschnitte mussten hier und da gemacht werden, da sonst der Verlauf gefährdet worden wäre. Gomen Nasai.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wurde euch von dieser Fic übel, sorry.  
  
Konstruktive Kritik, Flames und Lobeshymnen werden gerne angenommen, unter folgender Adresse: mangaxx@web.de  
  
Beleidigungen etc. gehen bitte an someone@whocares.com  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Alven 


End file.
